The Forgotten Princess
by Meerkatgirl13
Summary: Princess Keme,daughter of King Galbatorix,has been raised in secrecy for 16 years.All of that changes when Eragon comes into her world.Her fate is now entwined with Eragon's.Will she stay true to the Empire or will she betray it for the Varden? ON REWRITE
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Hoarse screams rendered the air as an elf woman gave birth. After giving one last push, the child was born. The woman cleaned the child up and held the tiny figure in her arms. She racked her brain for a name before deciding on one.

"Keme', she whispered to the tiny baby girl ,'Your name is Keme'.

As the woman fed Keme, she remembered how she had been captured and suduced by King Galbatorix himself. He let her go free once he learned that she was pregnant.

'But, I will return for the child,' he had said before he dismissed her.

She rode as far as the edge of the Du Weldenvarden before she decided to live there she made her home from interwoven trees. Nine months passed in silence. Then came the day that Keme was born. The woman was so proud of her daughter, even if she was sired by a mad king. Keme had blue eyes and jet black hair. But, like her father, she had tannish skin and a temper. Like her mother, Keme was beautiful and sweet. Her ears were pointed like an elf and her eyes were slanted. Keme also had a sweet, musical laugh. The woman only got to keep Keme for a few months before Galbatorix came to her door. The woman gave Keme up without a fight to spare Keme form getting hurt, but Glabatorix grabbed a knife and slit the woman's throat. He left the woman dead on the floor while he carried his child back to Uru'baen. He raised her secretly, only his closest servents and gards knew about her. It has been that way for 16 years.

* * *

_**Keme's PoV**_

It's my 16 birthday today. Woopie. Yet another year and no one knows i exist. I lean on my balcony railing and stare into the sky. The presence of a new Dragon Rider has been confirmed. I hear his name is Eragon. I wish i could meet him instead being stuck inside here like a bird. Dad was nice enough to give me my own palace by the forest of Lake Tudosten by Surda. I know very well that my mother was an elf. Dad told me about her. The only memory I have of her is her holding me and singing me to sleep. I don't know how i remember her since she died when i was a few months old.

I sighed and walked towards the tower door. I paused as an idea formed in my head. i grabbed a dark dress and changed into it. I then grab my black traveling cloak and wrap it around myself. i sneak out of the tower through the window. i fall 15 feet untill i reach the ground. i rolled when i landed to reduce the shock. Straightning up, i ran to my secret garden without alerting the gards. About three minutes later, i reached the pond. I sat on the rock that hovered above the pond like it was suspended by magic. Taking a deep breath, i gazed over the pond and started to relax. I fingered the hilt of my sword as i breathed. Yes, Dad let me train in swords and shuriken dagger throwing. i pulled my sleeve back slightly and glanced at my daggers. I always wore long-sleeved dresses to conceal them.

My thoughts were interupted by the _thuds _of giant wing beats. i jumped up and hid behind the nearest tree, drawing my sword out of its scabbard. Suddenly, a huge sapphire dragon landed in the clearing. My grip tensed on my sword and i made sure my mind was shielded. A man jumped off the dragon and bent down to drink the water. He looked young, barely older than me. He suddenly stiffened and looked around the forest as if he was searching for someone. Cautiously, he pulled his blue sword out and started searching the wood. I shifted slightly and made a small branch snap under my weight. I flinched and prayed that he didn't hear it. Apparently he did, he spun around and started in my direction. i took a deep breath and unsheathed a dagger. When he was close enough, i threw it at him. In the blink of an eye, he deflected it and started running in my direction. i jumped off the trunk of a tree and soared through the air throwing daggers at him. He deflected everyone of them and said a few words in a strange language.

Suddenly, i stopped falling and was forced to the ground. I struggled a bit untill he approached.

I narrowed my eyes and gazed at him as he bent over me saying harshly, 'Who are you? Are you loyal to the Empire? Answer truthfully or you will die.'

I didn't answer. He swore and wiped my hair out of my eyes. Once he saw my face, his eyes got big and he froze. He immediately let me out of the magic spell binding me there. i stood up and glared at him.

He backed off a few steps before repeating, 'Who are you?'

I glanced at the dragon before saying, ' I am Princess Keme.'

His face paled a bit as my words sunk in. He bound a princess to the ground like a common servent!

'Are you loyal to the Empire?' he asked once he got his voice back.

I shrugged and replied, 'I dunno. I mean my father locked me up here, so i hate him, but he is family after all.'

He glanced at me and asked, 'Who is your father?'

I stared at my feet and mumbled, 'King Galbatorix'. He jerked back and his face hardened, 'Galbatorix doesn't have a daughter!' My eyes narrowed and i replied, 'Yes he does, me! You don't know because i've been kept secret for 16 fucking years!' I only swear if i'm getting really irritated or pissed off. He took a step back from the force of my temper. He offered his hand and said, 'Well, if you've been here for 16 years, don't you want to come with me and join the Varden?' I gasped and whispered, 'Really?' He nodded and said, 'Come with me.' I took his hand and let him pull me up. He walked my to the dragon and said, 'Let me introduce you to Saphira.' I bowed and said, 'Hello Saphira. It's a pleasure to meet you.' She snorted, blowing hot air over me. 'It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Keme of the Empire' Eragon said, talking for her. I smiled and replied, 'There's no need to call me by my title.' Eragon helped me on her. I sat in a saddle as Eragon sat behind me. He secured my legs to the saddle and wrapped his arms around me as Saphira unfurled her massive wings and took off into the air. Flying was the most terrifying, but thrilling experence i have ever had. I smiled at the passing landscape and mentally said goodbye to my former home. A giddy laugh erupted from my throat. I never thought i would escape that prison! The moon glinted off the rolling countryside in a beautiful manner. I sighed and felt my eyelids starting to droop. i laid my head on Saphira's warm scaly neck and let sleep wash over me.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is the 2nd chapter. i hope you guys will enjoy it. Reviews are apprecated ^_^_

* * *

I woke to Eragon jostling me. I blinked and lifted my head, surveying my surroundings. We were still in the air, but there were a mass of tents splayed out over the countryside. We were nearing the Varden! i straightened my tiara and dusted my black dress off. I sat up straight and gazed upon the land.

i felt a slight jolt as Saphira angled towards the ground. As if to protect me, Eragon tightened his hold on my waist. I felt my cheeks get warm. Thank the gods that it was still dark!

I was jostled when Saphira landed a bit rougher than intended.

_'Sorry'_ she apologized, her soothing foice resounding in my mind.

I smiled and nodded, the abnormal redness gone from my tan cheeks. Eragon dismounted first with a grace born with practice. He approached me and unbound my legs from the saddle. Gently, he eased me from the saddle. As soon as my feet touched the ground, i stumbled, causing me to fall against Eragon. My cheeks started to burn when my face accedently fell rather close to his. I noticed his cheeks were rather pink.

I pulled back abruptly and murmered, 'Sorry'.

He nodded and motioned me to follow him. I did, with Saphira following, chuckling deep in her throat at our discomfort. I followed him through the mass of tents to a rather large red tent. He stopped before the guards flanking the entrence and requested an audiance with Lady Nasuada. I wiped my face clean of emotions as a guard entered the tent. He came back a minute later and announced that it was alright to go in. I followed Eragon into the tent to see seated on a high-backed chair was Lady Nasuada. Eragon kneeled in front of her while i remained standing. Confusion then a hint of anger flashed across her eyes before she hid it with gentle relief.

'Eragon', she practically purred, 'I am relieved to see you are back from your trip.'

Her gaze turned towards me, 'Who is this?'

I looked her in the eye and responded, 'I am Princess Keme.'

She raised a dark eyebrow. 'Princess Keme?' the dark-skinned woman repeated, 'Who is your father?'

At this i hesitated. Is it appropiate to tell her at such a time? I quickly made up my mind.

'My mother was an elf', i began,' but my father is King Galbatorix.'

Her features hardened, 'Galbatorix has no daughter!'

I looked her straight into her eyes and replied icily, 'Yes he does. He captured my mother and decided to try to hurt the elves by raping her. A month passed and she learned that she was pregnant with me. When Galbatorix found out, he was thrilled, but not in the "i'm going to be a father!" kind of way, it was more of, 'I can use this child as a way to hurt my enimies!'. He let her go free with a promise to come and get me when i was born. She rode to the edge of the Du Weldenvarden by Lake Isenstar and made a home in a bunch of trees. Meanwhile, Galbatorix was getting an abandoned castle by Lake Tudosten prepared for my birth. Nine months passed in silence for Mother, then came the day i was born. Mother only got to keep me for a few months before Galbatorix came to her doorstep, siezed me, and slit Mother's throat. He took me to Uru 'baen and almost immedalty, i was sent to Lake Tudosten where i remained since.'

I finally finished my narritive. Both Nasuada and Eragon looked surprised. i quickly decided to see if i can join the Varden.

'Lady Nasuada', i started, 'I hate King Galbatorix for what he did to my mother. I will do anything to try to dethrone him, even if i have to slit his throat myself. I can be a useful ally. I can fight with swords and throw shuriken daggers with deadly accuracy. i can be an assassan or a common solder. i know how to ride a horse and a camel. Lady Nasuada, you are letting an oppertunity to finish this war slip by, i suggest you don't let it go altogether.'

Nasuada's dark brows knitted together in thought.

Finally she inquired, 'Do you know magic?'

i shook my head and replied, 'I don't know, i have never attempted to use magic. I don't know any words in Mother's native language.'

She nodded and said, 'Eragon, take her to a tent then come back here. Orrin, Arya, Orik, Jormundur, you and I will discuss what Princess Keme has proposed.'

Eragon nodded and motioned me to follow him. I thanked Lady Nasuada for her time and flollowed Eragon to a small tent near the red pavillion. He led me inside and told me to stay in here until i was summoned. i nodded and thanked him, taking a seat on the cot in a corner. He nodded and left me alone.

I leaned against the wooden headboard and sighed. Either they would agree on exicuting me or something of the likes or they would welcome me in. Their still might be some hostality towards me, since i _am _the princess of the Empire, or was.

Heard raised voices from the pavillion's direction. I cringed ever so slightly; they _had _to be arguing about letting me stay.

My thoughts strayed to Eragon again. Why did he want me to come with him? Was it because he thought i could be useful, or something more?

My thoughts were interupted my a boy coming into the tent.

'Princess Keme, Lady Nasuada summons you for an audiance' the boy murmered, keeping his eyes downcast.

I smiled warmly at him and got up saying, 'Thank you, you may go.'

The boy bowed deeply and scurried out of the tent, me following him out. I weaved through the mass of tents until i reached the red pavillion. Again, i wiped my face of emotions and entered the scarlet tent. Gathered inside was a man with a heavy crown on his head with an important-looking man beside him, a mirror mounted on the wall depicted a heavy-set dwarf with a golden crown on his head, a raven-haired elf seated beside Nasuada, she had intense green eyes that seemed to read my mind, Lady Nasuada, and Eragon.

Eragon jumped from his seat and pulled a chair beside his out for me to sit in. I thanked Eragon and allowed him to push it in for me. He took his seat beside me again.

I faced Nasuada and asked formally,'What have you decided?'

* * *

_I know you hate cliffhangers, but i couldn't resist! You'll have to wait for the next chapter =P_

_~Meerkatgirl13_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry i kept you guys waiting. Thank you to all the people who reviewed, i appretate (sp?) it. Note for future reviewers, don't ever think your review is too mean or harsh; I'm a noob at writing and i need all the help i can get. I tried the best i could to fix the errors people have spotted in my writing. Well, enough of my ranting. . . on to the story!

* * *

Nasuada sat foward and replied, 'We agreed on letting you join the Varden, but you must give us infomation about the Empire.'

Nodding once i asked ,'What do you wish to know?'

The elf spoke, 'Are you trained in the mind?'

A small smile played upon my lips as i replied, 'Not even King Galbatorix can breach my defences.'

That was true. At this, the elf's eyebrow rose. 'That's a bit boastful.' She commented. The elf turned to Nasuada. 'Shall i test her to see if she is boasting?' The elf asked the tan woman.

The woman nodded. The elf motioned me to stand. Standing, i felt her mind try to invade mine. With a lazy flick of my thoughts, i broke through her defences and within seconds had her immobilized. Withdrawing from her mind, I sat back down and tried my best not to seem smug.

The elf blinked a few times and turned to Nasuada saying, 'She was not lying.' She seemed impressed, along with the entire table.

Nasuada turned to me with an expression of shock etched onto her features. 'Princess Keme, i am impressed with your efforts. I have no doubt in my mind that we made the right choice in letting you join our ranks.' The older woman praised.

I nodded once and replied, 'Lady Nasuada, hearing those words coming from you mean more than you know to me.'

She called for her handmaid. 'Have a large tent put up for Princess Keme. ' Nasuada ordered. The maid bowed and scuttled out of the room.

Turning back to the table she smiled a bit and stated 'A tent is being set up for your use, Princess Keme. I hope you find it to your liking.' Returning her smile i stated, 'Anything is better than where i was. I am grateful for your hospitality here.'

* * *

A/N I'm sorry it's so short, i'm working on another fanfic (I tend to skip around alot). Also, i have family issues going on, so i needed to sort them out before i could write. Well, i hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

~Meerkatgirl13


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N Hey! I'm not dead! I am SO sorry for the wait! I hope you guys can forgive me. =( I had severe writer's block on this chapter. Also, I've been working on my other fanfics. Please R&R and enjoy!_

* * *

A few minutes passed in silence. The servant came back into the tent, bowing to Nasuada.

'The tent is ready, Lady Nasuada, Princess Keme. It is located near Rider Eragon's tent. That was the only free location we had.' the maid stated, bowing once again.

Nasuada only smiled and said, 'Thank you. You may go.'

The maid bowed again and scurried out of sight. To be honest, I was a bit surprised how quickly they put my tent up; and she said it was near Eragon's tent?

Eragon stood up beside me and said, 'Lady Nasuada, I am weary and I wish to rest.'

She nodded and said, 'Very well, you may go. Will you show Princess Keme to her tent?'

He nodded and turned to me saying, 'Come, I'll show you your tent.'

I nodded and inclined my head towards Nasuada. 'Again, I thank you all for deciding to let me join the Varden.'

Standing, I followed Eragon out of the pavilion and into the fresh air. As soon as we were out of the pavilion, we dropped our formal attitudes and took on our normal behavior.

'So, how did you break through Arya's defenses?' Eragon asked, glancing at me curiously.

I assumed "Arya" was the elf that tested me.

Chuckling deep in my throat I said, 'I had years of training in my lonely home. Once my teacher announced he could train me no longer, he was killed to "protect" my location.'

Eragon looked rather surprised at that. Once again, Eragon led me through the winding tents. As we passed a tent with a caldron simmering in front of it, a woman called out to us.

'So, you're back! And you have company!'

Eragon stopped abruptly and turned around a smile on his face. 'Hello Angela!'

She smiled and turned to me. 'So you're the new princess I've been hearing about! Well, welcome to the Varden!' she exclaimed.

My eyes widened a bit as I asked, 'How did you know I was a princess?'

She rolled her eyes and said, 'Well, it's pretty obvious. You walk like royalty, have a sparkly tiara on your brow, and you match the description in the rumors about you.'

My hands subconsciously reached up and straightened my tiara. Angela and Eragon both chuckled at my reaction.

'Ah, you two better be on your way, my brew is done.' Angela stated, waving us off while glancing at the caldron at her feet.

We both said farewell and Eragon resumed in leading me through the tents until we got to two rather large tents set up side-by-side. Eragon led me to the one on the right.

'Well, this is your tent. I hope you find it to your liking.' he said, stopping and bowing to me.

My cheeks flushed slightly as I said, 'You don't need to bow to me. Thank you for everything you have done for me. If you didn't land in the glade with Saphira, I would still be stuck in my castle.'

His brow furrowed in thought. 'Why _were _you in the glade? Weren't you supposed to be in your castle?' he asked, drawing a small smile on my face.

'Simple. I snuck out. At times I can't stand the loneliness of the place, so I sneak out to that glade and wait to see if someone would show up. And besides, if I _didn't _sneak out, we wouldn't have met.' I replied with a smirk on my face.

I drew back the tent flap and was about to enter when Eragon's voice stopped me, 'Welcome to the Varden, Keme.'

I looked over my shoulder and flashed him a smile before entering the tent. The tent was plain, but also homey at the same time. There was a plain cot in the far corner, with a wash room across the room from it. A simple wooden table occupied the center of the room, with a few wooden chairs surrounding it. Smiling faintly, I crossed the room and sat on the cot. It wasn't too bad, but it's gonna be a bit hard to fall asleep on it. Yawning, I laid down on it; perhaps I should take a small nap. My eyes fluttered shut as I slipped into sleep.

***

_The vast maze of corridors flashed by as I ran through them. My feet never seemed to touch the ground as I practically flew the winding halls of Galbatorix's palace. I suddenly came to a stop as a large chamber came to a view. Slowly, I approached the pedestal that was in the center of the room. I came to a stop before an emerald green stone with thin swirls of white weaving across the surface. Reaching out with a trembling hand, I touched the smooth, warm surface. The stone suddenly rocked and shook underneath my flesh. Troubled, I snatched my hand back as a light breeze swept by me, making my bangs flutter slightly. _

_A smooth, male voice sounded in my mind, 'Come Princess Keme, daughter of King Galbatorix and Lady Aiedailia of Ellesméra. You must face your destiny and take your place among the legends of old.' _

_The voice echoed within my skull but faded. The stone stopped rocking and was still once more. Glancing around, I picked the stone up and stored it underneath the folds of my dress. Adrenaline flowed through my veins as I took off at a run back through the winding corridors. . ._

_***_

Gasping, I abruptly sat upright with my chest heaving.

'Oh, Goddesses.' I thought as I placed my sweating head in my hands as I took deep breaths to calm myself.

Strange, that was the third dream like that this year. The first one was a dream of a young human boy kneeling in front of a sapphire blue stone deep in a strange forest somewhere in the mountains. The second one was another human boy, older looking this time, kneeling in front of a ruby red stone in a vast chamber; not unlike the one I saw in my dream. I know they were visions of what was gonna happen or was happening at the present time. I guess this comes from being half elf.

Slowly, I took my head out of my hands and shakily stood up. After crossing the room to the wash room, I filled a small basin with cool water and washed my face with it. After drying my face up with a clean towel, I started combing the snags and tangles out of my hair with a wooden hair-brush I found on the counter. It took a few minutes to get my hair smooth again.

As I set my brush down on the wooden counter, I heard snoring from Eragon's tent. I rolled my eyes and searched for a piece of parchment and a writing brush. After a few minutes of searching, I found the supplies I needed and headed outside. I sat myself behind my tent, facing the distant mountains, dipped my brush in the ink I found and started painting a detailed portrait of the land.

* * *

_A/N Again, I'm sorry i didn't update earlier, i hope you guys can forgive me. Please R&R, i really wanna hear what you guys have to say. _

_ I don't own Eragon, i only own Keme and the plot._

_~Meerkatgirl13_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N I'm sorry this took so long to post! I've been working on other fanfics, including the sequal to this one. Hehe, i know, i'm getting ahead of myself. But, i won't post the other one until this one is done. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as i'm done writing it. ^_^ please R&R and have a good day!_

* * *

I noticed the snores that were issuing from the tent next to me had stopped. After hearing the rustling of cloth, I glanced up from my work to see Eragon's figure slowly approaching me.

'What are you doing out here Keme?' he asked as he sat down beside me.

I showed him my work before stating, 'Painting.'

His eyes flickered from my painting, to the mountains, then back.

'This mountain needs a little more height.' he said softly, pointing out my mistake.

I glanced up at the mountains then to my painting. 'You're right', I chuckled lightly as I fixed my error, 'That better?'

He smiled and nodded his head in satisfaction.

I cleaned my brush off and stoppered the ink declaring softly, 'That's enough painting for now'.

Eragon only closed his eyes and leaned back slightly.

'I was raised in those mountains, you know.' Eragon said, drawing my attention.

'In the Spine?' I asked, gazing at him curiously.

'Yes, in Palancar Valley.' he sighed sadly, a hint of homesickness in his voice.

My eyes widened as I asked, 'In Carvahall?'

His eyes flashed open before eying me suspiciously. 'How did you know that?'

I shrugged and stated, 'Being a princess and all, I had to learn every city in the Empire. I guessed you came from Carvahall since it was one of the only cities in Palancar Valley besides Therinsford.'

Eragon seemed impressed with my knowledge. I sighed and gazed at the setting sun.

'Sometimes I think all of this is a dream; a cruel dream, teasing me with freedom.' I stated quietly.

'Well, I assure you, Keme, this is not a dream. I think you deserve freedom, after all, it's not your fault you were sired by a mad king.' Eragon said from beside me.

I smiled faintly at the comment.

'Would you like something to eat? I'm sure your hungry, I know I am!', Eragon joked, getting to his feet.

He stuck his hand out for me to take. I smiled and took it, letting Eragon help me up. Eragon led me through the mass of tents until we reached a rather large tent with various smells wafting around it. He took me inside and ordered us a platter of fruit.

As we waited, I asked, 'Why did you want to free me anyway? I'm the daughter of a tyrant!'

He gazed at me as he answered, 'I believe all people who are trapped by Galbatorix's rule should be free, no matter who they are.'

I saw such determination burning in his eyes as he said that.

'I'm glad you believe that. Without it, Galbatorix will never be dethroned. I'll forever be in your debt for seeing past my heritage and giving me the freedom every living creature deserves.' I said as the platter was brought to us.

After murmuring our thanks, we headed out of the tent and towards our tents. After we got there, Eragon and I sat down in the same spot as before and ate the sweet fruit while talking about anything.

'So, what's your favorite fruit?' Eragon asked me while popping a few blueberries in his mouth.

I paused and replied, 'Pomegranates'.

He nodded and said, 'Mine are blueberries.' He popped another handful of the berries into his mouth.

'I can tell.' I chuckled, receiving a playful glare.

I smiled sweetly and nibbled on a strawberry. Without looking, I reached back for another strawberry and my hand accidentally brushed against Eragon's. Jerking both of our hands back, we muttered 'Sorry' with slightly pink faces. Eragon flinched slightly, his cheeks growing redder.

'Are you well?' I asked, receiving a nod in return.

It was obvious Eragon wasn't going to elaborate, so I let the subject drop. Soon, the entire platter was empty. Eragon stood up and brushed his leggings off.

'Well, I have to say hello to my cousin and his wife. It was nice talking to you.' he said, extending a hand for me to grasp.

I smiled and let him pull me up. 'It was a pleasure talking to you, too. Perhaps we could continue another time?' I asked, walking beside him until we got to the front of our tents.

He smiled and said, 'Of course. I look forward to our future conversations.'

We parted ways; Eragon to his cousin's tent and me to my tent. After I entered my tent, I went through my things and pulled another piece of parchment and a brush out. After I found my ink, I dipped the brush into the black liquid and closed my eyes. I brought up the vision of the egg and let my hand flow over the parchment. After awhile, I opened my eyes to see a perfect replica of my vision outlined in black. Smiling faintly, I let the ink dry and put it into one of my drawers.

A knock sounded on the wood of my tent pole. Curious, I strode over and pulled the tent flap back, revealing the same boy that summoned me to Nasuada's pavilion a few hours ago.

'Lady Nasuada summons you, Princess Keme. She wishes you to hurry, Ma'am.' the boy said, keeping his eyes glued to the ground.

I smiled and asked gently, 'What is your name, kind sir?'

He flinched and lifted his eyes slowly, as if afraid to look me in the eye.

Finally his deep brown eyes locked with my sapphire ones as he said, 'Fain, Princess Keme.'

My smile softened as I said, 'You are doing a good job with being a messenger, Fain. If you keep it up, i'm sure the higher-ups will notice you and praise you. Now, Sir Fain, would you kindly lead me to Nasuada's pavilion?'

Yes, I know; I have a soft spot for children.

Fain looked delighted as he took my hand and gently led me to the red pavilion. He stopped right outside of it and let go of my hand.

'Thank you, Sir Fain. I can take it from here.' I said, ruffling his sandy-brown hair affectionately.

He smiled and ran off. I sighed, put on an emotionless mask and stepped inside after stating my name and reason I was seeing Nasuada. I wasn't surprised to see Eragon standing beside Nasuada with Saphira seated in the back, her head pushed through the back flap.

After inclining my head in respect, I asked, 'You wished to see me, Lady Nasuada?'

* * *

_A/N again, please R&R. Oh, and any artists that like this story or any other one of my stories, feel free to draw something up! Whether it's how you see Keme, or an entire scene! You can make comics, if you want. I only want some credit if you do use one (or more) of my OCs. _

_I don't own Eragon and its characters! I only own Keme and the name of the green dragon!_

_~Meerkatgirl13_


End file.
